


Scary stories and grumpy Yibo

by Laughingvirus



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjoo tells a scary story to their youngest son. Four year old Yibo is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary stories and grumpy Yibo

**Author's Note:**

> lol first time at uniq... i probably did 102837793 mistakes im sorry /.\ help

"Yibo?" Sungjoo called, trying to get the attention of his four year old son but Yibo paid him no mind, as if he didn't hear his appa. "Yibo? Peony?" he called again, still not getting any type of reaction from Yibo.  
  
"He said he was mad at you for telling ghost stories," Yixuan suddenly said from behind Sungjoo and Sungjoo spun around, raising his eyebrows. Yixuan looked amused, laundry basket in his hands.  
  
"They weren't that scary," he lowered his voice to Yibo wouldn't hear him. Yixuan didn't look convinced, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head.  
  
"He didn't dare to close his eyes," Yixuan said, an amused smile tugging on his lips. "And he had to sleep with his arms around my arms and a leg on me... So I think it was a scary story."  
  
Sungjoo just sighed. "I'll solve it."  
  
"You better," Yixuan said, patting Sungjoo on the arm before leaving, heading towards their laundry room. Sungjoo rubbed his chin, trying to think how to get Yibo to talk to him. He turned to look at his son, who was still flipping the pages in his book.  
  
"Yibo?" He asked again, sitting down on the couch. Yibo huffed, but he didn't look up at him. "Are you angry with appa?" No reply. "Appa didn't mean to tell you a scary story, I'm sorry. I won't tell a scary story I-" he abruptly stopped talking when Yibo closed his book and got of the couch, stomping out of the room cutely. Sungjoo would normally coo over his very cute son but right now he had to figure out a way to get Yibo to talk to him.  
  
  
  
  
"Appa must have made Yibo really scared," Wenhan said as he sat in Sungjoo's lap, staring at the TV in front of them. The only ones at home right now was the two of them, Yixuan had gone grocery shopping and Seungyoun and Yibo wanted to follow him along. Sungjoo had originally wanted to go with them too, because it's never good to be alone with Seungyoun, who knew what that boy could come up with, but Yixuan had told him to stay at home with Wenhan and Yibo had sent him a glare so Sungjoo had quickly changed his mind.  
  
"Really?" Sungjoo asked, looking down on Wenhan who hummed and turned his head to look at Sungjoo. His har was getting long, Sungjoo thought as he brushed some of Wenhan's black hair out of his face.  
  
"Yes he said you were mean," Wenhan continued and Sungjoo pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "He doesn't say that unless he's angry. He doesn't get angry often so I think he got really scared."  
  
"Can you tell him that appa is sorry?"  
  
"I did," Wenhan furrowed his small brows. "But he just stomped off."  
  
Well then. He just had to figure out some way to get Yibo to talk to him then.  
  
  
  
  
When Yixuan came back from grocery shopping, Yibo and Seungyoun in tow, Sungjoo opened his arms for both of the kids but Yibo simply avoided his hug. He had to settle for just a hug from Seungyoun. At least he got a hug, even if it was just tiny arms wrapped around his throat, trying to strangle him.  
  
"Yibo," Yixuan called as he took off his shoes. "Give appa a hug," he continued. Sungjoo looked at Yibo, turning his head as good as he could with Seungyoun clinging around his neck. Yibo was looking at Yixuan, his eyebrows knitted together before throwing Sungjoo a glance.  
  
"No," he finally said, turning away from Sungjoo and stomping towards his own room. Yixuan just sighed, shaking his head before picking up the plastic bags and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Yibo thinks you're going to tell him a scary story again," Seungyoun said, removing his arms from Sungjoo's neck and placed his hands on Sungjoo's cheeks, squishing them together. "He was scared last night again, said it was your fault."  
  
"He's really mad at appa huh?" Sungjoo asked and Seungyoun nodded seriously. "Do you think he can forgive appa?"  
  
"He's super duper mad," he said and Sungjoo couldn't help but smile a little. Seungyoun then looked around and leaned a little closer. "But I saw he drew a picture of appa and baba, so I think he can forgive appa."  
  
Seungyoun's hands dropped from his cheeks and Sungjoo smiled widely, standing up and picking up Seungyoun in the process. The boy matched Sungjoo's wide smile, eyes only small slits and gums showing.  
  
"Let's go and help baba with the groceries," he said and Seungyoun nodded, gripping onto Sungjoo's shirt with his small hands.  
  
  
  


 

-

 

  
  
  
  
Wenhan and Seungyoun were both sitting at the table, eating breakfast as usual. Yixuan had wandered off to go and wake Yibo, as their youngest got to sleep a bit longer than his brothers. Sungjoo was sitting beside Wenhan, slowly eating his own breakfast but he was mostly just looking at the two boys who ate like they hadn't seen food in years.  
  
"I think Yibo has to stay home today," Yixuan interrupted Sungjoo's train of thoughts and Sungjoo turned around a little to look at him. Yibo was sniveling, tiny hands holding onto Yixuan's shirt and he was resting his head on Yixuan's shoulder. "I can't stay home today, I have a meeting at work. Do you think you can call in today?"  
  
"Of course, I'll do it now," Sungjoo said and stood up. He could hear Yibo mumble something but he couldn't hear exactly what he said. Luckily today was a day when Sungjoo didn't have anything important due at work, so calling in with sick child wasn't any troubles for anyone.  
  
When he got back to the kitchen, Yixuan was sitting with Yibo in his lap, rocking him back and forth. "They're changing their clothes and brushing their teeth," he told Sungjoo, meaning Seungyoun and Wenhan.  
  
"I'll stay home today," Sungjoo said and Yixuan nodded, standing up. Yibo whined a little when he was in Sungjoo's arms but he didn't protest more than that.  
  
"I'll bring the boys to school then," Yixuan pressed a quick kiss on Sungjoo's cheek before leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Let's say goodbye to baba and your brothers first, then we eat and rest," he suggested and Yibo nodded, coughing a little and pressed his face into Sungjoo's collarbone. Sungjoo just rubbed Yibo's back as they headed towards the door.  
  
"Is Yibo okay?" Wenhan asked when he zipped up his jacket, eyebrow furrowed.  
  
"He's just has a bit of a cold," Yixuan assured their oldest son, tugging down his beanie over his ears. "He just needs to sleep and eat lots of soup," he continued, helping Seungyoun with his gloves. "If you're lucky, he can play again when you get back from school."  
  
"Really?" Seungyoun asked, beaming when Yixuan nodded. "Bye Yibo! Let's play later!"  
  
"Bye," Yibo mumbled, raising a small hand to wave at his brothers.  
  
"Bye Yibo!" Wenhan said, picking up his backpack. Yixuan took a few steps closer to Yibo and Sungjoo to give Yibo a kiss on the cheek and Sungjoo a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Have a good day," Sungjoo said, smiling and Yixuan nodded.  
  
"You too," he said, pinching Yibo's cheek. "Be good today, okay?"  
  
"Hm," Yibo hummed, his eyes droopy and cheek pressed into Sungjoo's shirt. Yixuan chuckled, gently petting Yibo's head before saying goodbye and leaving with both Wenhan and Seungyoun.  
  
  
  
Sungjoo had made some porridge for Yibo and got him to eat at least a little before the boy started whining about his nose being stuffy and that he was tired. He was really tired, Sungjoo thought as he carried Yibo to his bedroom. He had fallen asleep almost immediately after Sungjoo picked him up.  
  
After getting Yibo to bed, Sungjoo busied himself with cleaning a little around their house. He had started preparing food, just a simple soup that would help Yibo's sore throat when he could pick up the sound of small feet against the floor.  
  
"Hello," he greeted when Yibo appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes," Yibo answered quietly, padding closer to Sungjoo and tugged at his pant leg. Sungjoo leaned down to lift him up, hoisting him up on his hip. "'m hungry."  
  
"Good, I've made some food," Sungjoo said, rubbing Yibo's cheek with his thumb. "Let's eat."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you still mad at appa?" Sungjoo asked, sitting on the couch and rocking a rather drowsy Yibo back and forth. "Appa is really sorry, he didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"'s okay," Yibo said, patting Sungjoo's arm. "Don't do it again."  
  
Sungjoo chuckled, ruffling Yibo's hair gently. "I promise not to do it again."


End file.
